The Plan
by cari373
Summary: Zelena and Regina team up to actually make Zelena's original plan work after Marian is returned to Robin and Regina feels her life is over. T for language and to be safe for future chapters. Future Outlaw/Queen, Some humor with Swan/Hook later. No Charmings in this.


_Summary:_

_Zelena and Regina team up to actually make Zelena's original plan work after Marian is returned to Robin and Regina feels her life is over. _

**Chapter 1**

Regina paced her office, her mind wandering in all directions. How could this be happening? Just as she had found Robin, and happiness, and love and everything,

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Zelena popped up in front of Regina. "To have everything you could have ever wanted taken away from you." She trailed a finger along Regina's jawbone, and Regina didn't flinch.

"What is it you want?" Regina asked. "To gloat?" She pressed her lips together hard. "Gloat away."

"On the contrary." Zelena smiled and turned her back on Regina. "I want to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Regina sat down in the chair behind her desk and looked at her sister quizzically.

"The kind that involves my plan finally happening." Zelena nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"Well," Regina smiled too. "I worked hard to prevent that."

"Indeed." Zelena agreed. "You more than did." She added. "And yet, here I am, and here you are, and your man is with his first wife all thanks to those stupid Charmings."

Regina's face went dark, her eyes looking down at the desk. "Yes…Yes…" Was all she managed to say.

"Surely you want to prevent their existence as badly as I do." Zelena pointed out.

Regina nodded. "But there is no guarantee of my existence with your plan." She countered.

"That is where faith comes in." Zelena reminded her. "I believe mother will end up having us both, but we have to stop Snow's mother from ever meeting her father."

"But we don't know how to control where that portal takes us. It could drop us in any time, and what happens if we meet our other selves there?" Regina countered.

"There has to be a way that we can control everything." Zelena looked thoughtfully around the room and grabbed a picture of Henry and Regina from the mantle. "This!" Zelena held up the picture.

"It's a picture." Regina replied flatly.

Zelena only nodded. "Yes, I can see that." She replied. "But Henry is also a Charming…" She smiled and made her way up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"Getting something belonging to someone that will no longer exist in a few minutes." Zelena replied.

Regina looked a bit disturbed. "I think you are taking this a bit too far." She began.

"Really?" Zelena looked at her coldly, holding Henry's hairbrush. "I don't." Grabbing Regina and taking her along for the quick transportation spell, they appeared right next to the portal. Holding the brush, Zelena chanted something simple, but it basically translated to "he shall no longer exist." Holding up the brush, and then taking it with her and Regina into the portal, the portal changed colors from red and orange, to white and silver. Pulling her sister with her into it, they landed in the Enchanted Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cora danced perfectly with Leopold; she had her eye on the prize. Him, his castle, this life, she knew what she wanted. He was still young, strong, ambitious, everything she could ever want in a husband. He was perfect. They would rule together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow's mother watched Cora closely from the doorframe. She needed to get dirt on her. Leopold was hers. No one else was going to touch him.

"A note, from the gardener." A servant handed her a note. "Meet me tomorrow evening for a walk. I have information on Cora." Was all it read. She tipped the servant and he left her alone. A smile played on her lips. She would still have the upper hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look." Regina pointed to a castle in the distance from the bushes she and Zelena were in. "A ball must be happening." She stated.

"Do you think our mother was in attendance?" Zelena asked.

"I would assume so, since it is her engagement that is being celebrated." Regina pulled a poster for the ball off a nearby tree and Zelena smiled down at it.

"So it worked." She held the poster tightly and Regina frowned as they worked their way down to the road to the castle.

"We have to kill your father." Regina stated. "The gardener guy."

"Right!" Zelena followed her.

Regina could tell this was going to be difficult. How would Zelena not be star-struck at the meeting of any of these people she had so idolized?


End file.
